1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly pertains to a new leg exerciser for exercising leg muscles of a user which are commonly employed while riding a horse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art exercise devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,862; U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,533; U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,260; U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,022; U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,216; and Foreign Patents WO 89/03708 A1 & EP 0 566 586 A1.
In these respects, the leg exerciser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising leg muscles of a user which arc commonly employed while riding a horse.